Elemental sight
by vivekparimi
Summary: Harry loses his sight, hearing and speech to a curse. Harry is 4 years older than cannon Ron is BWL. This will be a small story as this is a going to be a crossover in next volume.
1. Chapter 0

**Elemental Sight**

Everything started 2000 years ago when four of the greatest mages Godric Gryffindor the Brave, Salazar Slytherin cunning, Rowena Ravenclaw the Wise and Helga Hufflepuff the Kind found a school together in their last stages of long life to leave a legacy and protect the future generations.

The school was named as Merlin's Academy for higher magic; being few of the greatest mages of that time many Journeyman mages come to learn many skills from different masters who brought their apprentices with them. The early school system was the Journeymen teach the apprentices and the masters teach the journey men.

It worked for 300 years but the headmaster of that time noticed many new students who come to school at the age of 16 to start their apprenticeship doesn't know to read and write. They also lacked many important qualities so it had been decided to start taking students at their first magical maturity i.e., 11 years.

The quality of mages increased after this decision and many mages survived different wars and other threats longer increasing the population of mages.

The School worked perfectly for 700 years when the 12 headmaster Earl Cyrus Slytherin the great grandson of the founder Salazar Slytherin decided to change school structure and divided the students into houses of different founder with their traits of brave, cunning, wise and kind to create rivalry between students to improve their studies. The first few years it worked but only later it was discovered only noble children were going to Slytherin, the Knights children into Gryffindor, the mage children to Ravenclaw and the rest into Hufflepuff this caused bigotry.

After 900 years of foundation of the school the noble mages who used selective breeding started calling it blood purity and the blood bigotry started. The nobles who control the many different aspects started changing the history to make Salazar slither into pureblood and used it to stop new blood or muggleborn to enter into school.

The founder all had their personal workshops in the school which was sealed after their death but Salazar Slytherin the 3rd found Slytherin's workshop and started using experiments while doing an experiment with snakes he accidentally gained the ability to talk to them. He created a basilisk after discovering his talent to talk to snakes is parseltongue which control snakes.

The headmaster Garston Gryffindor discovered this dangerous experiments and asked him to leave. This caused a rift between the founder houses.

The school was later renamed into Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry when the name mage was changed to Witch and Wizard. The purebloods created these names to feel superior when they discovered they are getting weaker each generation and can't use higher magic. They didn't know the harmful effects of inbreeding and started changing the history again and storing all the higher magic books into vaults to stop the muggleborn to gain more power than them.

After the witch hunts started a council was formed which later turned to Ministry of magic and Wizengamot. After few years the statue of secrecy was established by international council of wizards who were smarter than purebloods as they knew they can't win against the mundane or muggles.

**A/N: I changed some history to create big gap between founder and Harry potter as the magical have longer life spans 1000 years would like 300 years to normal people which is not a lot in history standpoint of view. I want the founder's history learned by everybody is different than what happened to create some new magic or use some from different sources. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Elemental Sight Chapter 1: The beginning**

**June 20, 1976:**

There was sound of a woman screaming in the hospital. The woman with green eyes and fiery red hair screams "James I would kill you this is your entire fault"

James potter is a handsome man with brown eyes covered by round glasses. He is currently holding his wife Lily's hand when she is giving birth to his son.

"Lily please calm down it will fine" James tries to calm down his wife. After an hour of painful scrams from Lily a baby cries out.

"Congrats Mr. Potter you have healthy son" said the Healer.

James and Lily are 20 years old and have married each other after Lily gets pregnant.

"Hey prongs, how is Prongs Jr doing?" says Sirius Black a handsome man with mischievous black eyes.

"Padfoot he is beautiful isn't" says James

When Lily wakes up they name him Harrison James Potter with Sirius Black as his godfather and Alice McGee as his godmother.

The blood war between Dark Lord and Light side become worse from 1977 when harry was a year old. The potters along with many others fought in the war but Harrison was safe and sheltered.

James and Lily were both Geniuses in their chosen fields, James is a master in transfiguration and dueling while lily is brilliant in every aspects but a master in charms and Runes. It normally takes 5 years of studies to get mastery in single subject to get duel mastery at the age of 21 is considered prodigious.

Harrison who is called as harry is an intelligent child just as his parents, He had eidetic memory with 240 level of IQ but all of this were not noticed by his parents when he started to talk at 16 months. The war was getting worse and the potters spend more time with order of phoenix than with harry.

Harry spent early years of his life with his mother who was reading different books or developing new spells for order. By the time he reached 4 years learnt how to read and write to impress his mother who was always doing research.

James and Lily didn't forget their son but they spent only an hour with him every day, even though harry is a child genius he still didn't understand his parents reasons.

In the year 1980 Albus Dumbledore informed a prophecy was delivered to him by a seer and it refers to Neville Longbottom or Ronald Weasley.

Albus asked Longbottoms and Weasleys to go under Fidelius charm. On Halloween 1981 Lord Voldemort attacked the Weasleys and killed Arthur Weasley's mother Capella Weasley nee black who was babysitting the children. The rest of the children were stunned and when he tried to kill little Ron he was destroyed by spell backfire.

Ronald Weasley was names boy who lived and the poor Weasley's became famous. After few days of Halloween the Longbottoms were attacked by death eaters to know the location of their lord.

They tortured Frank and Alice Longbottom nee McGee to insanity but the Aurors along with order came and rescued them before they were killed. The death eaters Rabastan, Rodolphus Lastrange and Rabastan's wife Bellatrix Lastrange nee Black was arrested along with many other death eaters.

James potter along with Sirius black along with his friends from order who were from ancient and noble house used their influence and power to send majority of death eaters to Azkaban.

On Christmas when harry was 5 years old he received a package with a powerful curse as a revenge against potters. James allowed his son to open it after scanning it for harmful curses, the curse was an obscure and old magic which targets only children who are weak to magical resistance.

When Harry opened the package he saw a broomstick and took it out to play but as soon as he touched it he screamed with pain and lost conciseness.

James, Lily, Sirius and Remus who were there ran to him, Remus with his werewolf senses a curse said "Careful I sense a powerful curse it best we don't touch him and contact Dumbledore along with Healer poppy"

"What are you talking about" Said James along with Lily but Sirius who is an Auror took the situation calmly and went to the fireplace to call for help.

Remus explains his werewolf senses and asks them to wait for help as none of them are good with curse breaking.

Albus Dumbledore along with healer poppy arrives hurriedly. When Poppy saw the child in pain she starts using complex diagnostic spells to determine the cause while Albus was keenly performing test on the broom stick after understanding the situation.

"I am sorry, I don't know what curse they used but it's slowly stopping his organs to function" said poppy. Lily starts crying for her son while James asks if there is anything that can help him.

Albus who was quiet until now suddenly say "I know this curse but I have to hurry to save harry if you have any questions I will explain it later"

After two hours of continuous work the pain in Harry's face was gone and he slept normally. Albus informs them sadly although he broke the curse and saved him, harry lost his eye sight along with speech and hearing. He explains it's a horrible curse used on traitors to slowly kill them but if the curse was broken than they would lose all their senses along with their mind.

Albus explains the curse is not strong enough so harry only lost 3 of his senses. James and Lily asks if there is any cure but Albus them none.

"How will my baby survive now if he can't see, hear or speak now" Cries Lily.

"Well I can teach you mind arts and give you books to talk to him in his mind but it is dangerous if used more than an hour everyday" said Albus.

He explains them of uses of passive Legilimency which is safe to used many time but active one can only be used 15 minutes on kids and a hour on teens.

When Harry woke up He notices everything was dark and he can't hear anything when he opens his mouth to talk no sound came out. Albus who sees the child crying uses mind magic.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Albus Dumbledore is a prodigy that comes in every generation; there are prodigies like him in every generation like Minerva McGonagall, Alastor Moody, Augustus Rookwood and Lily Evans are some of the examples that he saw in his life but few exceptional people like Nicholas Flamel, Perenelle Flamel, Gellert Grindelwald and Tom Riddle that stand above even these exceptional prodigies.

When Albus entered Harry's mind gently he is surprised to see a partial mindscape developing and the child's magic instinctively protected the host's mind and developing a mindscape to help the child when it detected an intruder into the mind.

The main reason mind magic is dangerous is because of not having developed mindscapes. It would take 5 years of constant meditation and organization of every memory of the mind to develop the early stages of mindscape. Harry developed a mindscape just instinctively is a miracle.

He slowly helps the developing mindscape to fully form; Albus was so lost in his thoughts observing the scene didn't see a small child that appeared behind.

"Who are you" Said a small voice behind him.

He turned around and saw harry standing there observing him with bright green eyes which had tears in them.

"Hello Harry I am a friend of your parents Albus Dumbledore. How are you feeling?" said Albus

I am fine and I know you are the headmaster of the school Hogwarts. I am feeling scared, I opened my presents and I felt lot of pain when I woke up everything is dark and quiet. I called for mom but nobody answered me. I suddenly felt something crawling behind my eyes and I can see and hear again. It felt like I was riding a broom and I saw you standing and came to talk to you explained harry.

Harry you are smart boy and good job explaining everything to me said Albus. He explained everything to harry about the curse and his loss of sight, speech and hearing. He promised to find a cure for him but when harry asked how he can see and talk to Albus now.

Albus said "I am using a very advanced magic to talk in your mind normally I would have only been able to talk to you for few minutes to not cause brain damage to you but you are a special boy with some training you can talk to people like me who use mind magic for few hours every day".

After 1 hour of explaining many things to harry and consoling the crying child Albus returned back to his body.

When he returned he saw worried faces of James, lily, Remus, Sirius, poppy and Minerva.

James, Lily you have an exceptional child; he is so intelligent that I almost forgot he is a 5 year old child. He explained about mindscape which will allow him to communicate with training it can also be used to help him function normally.

"How is it possible Albus" the ever curious Lily

"Well if we teach harry Occlumency it will help him to use his mindscape with the help of wards and some enchantments he will be able to function to some extent" said Albus

It is sad that artificial enchantments cannot be used like mad eye to give him sight as the curse will stop it. I think with some research and help from various experts I know we will be able to help harry assured Albus.

The first few weeks were torture to both harry and his parents. Being unable to communicate and seeing harry get hurt when trying to walk or do other things.

Albus visited every couple of days to teach potter mind magic and talk to harry in his mindscape. Harry who was already a genius developed his mind even more using many things Albus taught him but the headaches and stress was too much for a 5 year old so Harry's magic which was exhausted after slowing the curse and developing mindscape made harry to sleep 12 hours a day.

James returned to his work to stop death eaters from escaping punishment and Sirius who is an Auror searched for the culprit who cursed harry. Lily learnt mind magic with possessed zeal and mastered in 3 months.

The life of potters went back to normal after 6 months when Albus along with many master developed new spells and enchantments to create a modified protective amulet which sending different signal to harry mind to walk without hitting anything and signal someone to come to him if he need anything.

A house elf was permanently kept to watch over harry to help him. Lily potter started researching into healing to help both harry and her best friend Alice Longbottom. Albus and lily used modified their memories of knowledge into books and passed it to harry to read in his mindscape.

Harry who was an active child with eidetic memory didn't need much time to memorize and understand them. He had lots of free time left now so he started meditating to find his magical core to learn magic.

When harry reached 6 years old he found his magical core, it was a warm day and harry had a lesson with his mother about history and language. After the lesson Lily left harry in his hazard safe room after some accidental magic incidents. He started going through his memories a few weeks ago as he is not allowed to play outside when he found a memory of him reading his father's meditation book when he was 3 years old. He didn't understand at that time but due to his perfect memory it was in his mind.

Harry was sure he could find his core today as he felt it close yesterday. He entered into meditative trance and searched his core after an hour he felt warm feeling near his stomach and followed it. He found colorless energy bundle wrapped around itself like a big cocoon, he pull it hard concentrating and felt rush of energy around his body and was thrown out of his trance.

He felt incredible feeling as powerful and mighty but after few seconds he felt very weak and lost conciseness. Lily potter who was in her lab study going through some old battered tome felt the ward around her son going down and rushed to him.

When she entered his room she saw him passed out and used diagnostic spells to check him. She found the wards stopped working thought harry used accidental magic and had exhaustion. He put in his bed and went back to work.

The next day harry woke up and felt strange, he was felt something different in his body as he was more attuned to it after losses his sight and hearing. Harry entered his mindscape and searched for the reason, Albus and lily warned him not to change anything in his mindscape without their permission and not go deeper into his mind which may cause changes in his body.

When he went deeper he noticed a new path and followed to find his magic in a room, seeing this harry gave a smile and felt happy for the first time since his accident.

The next few days harry was doing many experiments using his magic and during his experiments when he sent his magic to flow through his body he received pictures of his body, using his limited knowledge of biology he created a picture of his body and combined all information of his body.

After 3 days of work he found there is a different circulating system in his body other than his blood vessels to flow magic but other than the major one running through his body all others are blocked or small.

Harry worked for few days to send magic outside using these magic vessels to open them to sense outside world but he gave up when he felt pain in his body. Like all geniuses harry is an independent child his stubbornness for independence increased after getting cursed to show he was no weak and helpless.

He finally gave up when his mother lily asked him "honey I have been noticing you doing different things than normal and the wards were informing me of magical discharge in your room please tell me what's wrong?"

Harry explained his experiments and showed her all the information he collected when lily saw that she exploded with anger and berated Harry for doing dangerous experiments. She calmed down after few minutes and promised to help him.

Harry revealed his ability of perfect memory and asked her not to tell anyone of this.

Lily promised him to keep his secrets and help him. She was also interested in many things harry discovered and wanted to start teach him magic to prepare him for the future.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Lily Potter was worried about her son. She knew he was smart but never guessed he was so intelligent and it is her job as his mother to make sure he reach his potential.

After the war Lily thought everything will be perfect, James was working in the ministry and she was doing what she liked most researching and inventing but all this came to halt when her baby was cursed. She knew James and Sirius blamed themselves and started working to catch the person responsible and she tried to help harry as much as she can.

Harry is so young but so strong normal person would have been in despair but harry was trying to use his curse ti improve himself. Lily decided instead of searching for cure she will find alternate ways to help her son use his senses and develop his new magical skills that he possessed.

Lily started training Harry in magical control and helps him to create new pathways for his magic to flow through his body. She also helped harry to develop his already advanced mind to use all of his intelligence and knowledge by the end of his 6th year he started thinking like an 11 year old child.

When harry reached his 7th birthday in June Lily had her second child name Charles Remus Potter on June 26 1983. Even though she was busy with the new son lily copied many different books into Harry's mindscape to help her son but spending too much time in his mindscape started affecting Harry's body and brain so they had to stop harry using his mindscape more than a couple of hours every day. Although harry was depressed with this news started practicing his magic outside but without much success.

On the Christmas of year 1983 harry received a set of bulgy and dorky glasses along with an ear muff by Albus Dumbledore. Albus explained to lily in his letter along with his friend and mentor Nicholas Flamel and his wife created this wonderful invention which will allow harry to read books and hear when people talk to him.

He explained special spells need to be used on the books and things which will allow harry to see them. He also provided research notes and books to the potters as Christmas gift to help lily develop and refine the spells.

Harry was overjoyed with this gift and started reading all the books in the library when detection spells were applied to it. Few months after the Christmas Lily developed more efficient and better version of glass and muffs. On his birthday on June 20 1984 he received a new version looks like normal glasses with small ear piercings with rubies which had spells on it. Although was unable to see people or colors he was happy to read books and see blurred shapes to walk normally without using others help.

On October 15 1984 harry two more siblings, a boy Nathen Orion potter and Lilian Alice Potter. Lily became busy with new children in the house and James was busy running for the next minister of magic.

James potter became the youngest minister on February 1985 and became even busier to create more peaceful place for his children. He worked hard using his family power along with help from Sirius black, Albus Dumbledore, Arthur Weasley the father if Boy Who Lived and many other allies.

Arthur Weasley became undersecretary of minister of magic James potter and started reforming the ministry of magic and magical Briton but being both purebloods and stubborn men they were only able to reduce pureblood bigotry and other backward things but not change it.

Harry was slowly started as normal child who is mute and things progressed normally but one day when harry was visiting Hogwarts along with his parents to attend a ball. Harry trained magic and body was attuned to magic sensing when he started wandering at Hogwarts he started feeling the huge amount of magic in the grounds. He tried to feel more and pushed his magic out through his eyes and felt connecting to the old school castle. Suddenly he was bombarded with huge amounts of information and feeling from all around the Hogwarts. He felt every person in the castle and different creatures in the forest he started screaming but no sound was coming from it.

When the pain started becoming unbearable he opened his mind and screamed help. All the people in the castle winced as they heard a child's voice in their mind, the headmaster who was connected to the castle wards informed about the child in danger and rushed there along with Lily and James who recognized their son's voice.

When they reached harry he was in lying on the floor silently screaming suddenly a phoenix appeared and started singing its song. Harry stopped screaming than the bird flew to him and cried some tears in his mouth and eyes.

Everybody was stunned seeing this, "Albus isn't that your familiar phoenix" asked Lily taking her son into her hands.

"No my dear Fawkes is bonded to the school and his job is to protect the school's children" Explained the Headmaster.

The school Nurse Poopy Pomfrey who scanned Harry said "He had huge amounts of information suddenly flow though his mind and it caused some damage to his brain but the phoenix tears healed him".

When Harry woke up he started feeling odd in his mind as always he started doing meditation to calm his mind and see what's wrong. When he heard someone calling him he felt said in his mind "Who is that annoying person that is disturbing my peace"

Lily potter who was calling her son when she noticed him wake up caught her son's ear and said "Young man I will not have a son of mine being so rude to people"

In her anger she forgot how she heard harry speak but harry suddenly thought "How did she hear what I am thinking I don't feel any pressure on my Occlumency shield that she is using Legumecy on me".

Lily exclaimed "Harry I can hear your thought and I am not using Legumecy on you, wait hear I will call for Albus to get to bottom of this" and sent a Patronus to Albus.

When Albus reached the infirmary he started hearing thoughts outside his mind shields but still in his mind. He went inside and saw both Harry and lily potter were talking to each other rapidly.

Albus Dumbledore never saw a situation like this and explained it might be harry accidental magic which called for help but after healing from phoenix as phoenix ability to send feeling through mind.

Albus explained how it's a light art used by Phoenixes to talk to people. James potter who was the minister of magic used his position talked to mind healers and unspeakable to test this ability to see if his son can control this ability to talk to people instead of sending every thought his mind is thinking.

Two months of training allowed harry to speak to people using his mind. Harry divided his mind into different layers and used the outer layer to talk to people and the inner layer for his thoughts. By the time harry reached 11 years to go to Hogwarts harry could talk and hear people but can only read books and feel nonliving things from his glasses. He also developed his magic to use many wandless spells, by the time harry received his Hogwarts letter he learned spells until his 3rd year in DADA, charms and transfiguration. Newts Level in Runes and Arthmancy; he also read all the books in every subject until newts but because of his lack of sight Potions, Herbology, Care of creatures and Astronomy. He didn't bother reading divination as he doesn't have sight.

Harry also studied non magical books in math, sciences until high school from his mother old books and languages like English, Spanish, Portuguese, Dutch Latin, French, Russian, Chinese, Hindi, Sanskrit, Latin, Greek, Japanese and Korean. He also studied old English, Egyptian, Arabic, Pali and Hebrew from many books his ancestors stored in the potter's library. There he found unedited history of the true magic and decided to study true magic and become a mage, His desire to make his parents proud and show people his curse will not affect him strengthened his resolve.

When harry received his Hogwarts Letter his mother and father along with Sirius and Remus gifted him with a new pair of glasses which would allow him to see the world clearly. This pair was made by research done by unspeakable along with Remus, Albus and lily to be used as magical aid for Aurors and healers. James and Sirius used considerable money and resources to get a pair to harry as they original were restricted to only professionals.

**A/n: Hello Guys please leave me reviews to help me improve my stories and please note that English is not my first language so it would be helpful if you correct any mistakes I made.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**A/N: Hello guys please leave reviews to me as I am a new writer I have many ideas but English is not my first language and to be frank it been 7 years I write anything more than an email so please help me. I am also looking for a beta reader help refine my stories please contact me if anyone is interested. I am also going to add, remove or modify many things to make story interesting. **

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office and started making plans for the school year. He is currently feeling very happy all his plans were going perfectly.

He starts remembering the last blood war with tom, the prophecy and tom's supposed defeat. He is happy young Ronald Weasley is the prophecy child as the Weasley's were good people but easy to control.

The boy who lived needs to be controlled and taught properly for the greater good, Molly and Arthur Weasley will not allow Ronald to be arrogant and on the light side which will be easy to direct his towards his destiny.

While thinking of Weasley's his thoughts turned to the potters who although fought against dark side were rather neutral than pure light side that allows them to do lot of things which Albus not approved. James potter although was little arrogant being born to pureblood couple of Ancient and Noble houses was a genius and intelligent with strong morals, charisma and determination. Along with his equally genius friends Sirius and Remus help got himself into the highest position of the country as minister of magical England.

Lily potter on the other hand made him look like normal person with her keen mind and genius level intellect along with strong morals growing up with a militaristic father and doctor mother.

The potters and Longbottoms with their allies Bones, Greengrass, Davis, Zabini, Moors, Moon, Shaw, Lovegood although fought in the war and helped light side after the war were hard to work with light side as they were neutral.

The potter heir Harrison potter scared him that child made Tom, Grindelwald and his mentor look like idiots with such talent and intelligence. Calling him a prodigy would be an insult to him the only way to address him would be superhuman.

Albus is glad with the child's disability which allowed him to get some influence with the potters, he although helped with the curse he was sure lily potter would have removed it with couple of hours of time. He used lot of favors from different people to understand the curse and begged his mentor's wife who is a master Enchantress to help a small child using her weakness for small children to get some control to the potter child to make him look like a mentor it worked partially but failed when lily understood the enchanted glasses and earmuffs.

The incident of the child gaining mind speak a form of telepathy allowed him to put some blocks to stop him to help training the child but he was not successful again when the child took control of the mind blocks and changed them into layers in his mind to control his power.

Albus is happy the child will be in Hogwarts as it is important a superhuman child like him will need to be controlled and guided by him to not fall to dark side. He was busy making plans that he didn't notice a phoenix in his office observing him if he had seen the bird's eyes he would have seen them glowing with intellect and wisdom that should not present in a normally.

Harry who was in Diagon alley with his family was busy getting his school stuff not knowing his future headmaster's plans. Harry was looking through many books that are in the store.

Lily potter who was carrying some books asked "James I think it better if you and Sirius go along with the kids to get potion and other supplies to harry while I will go along with harry to get his school robes and meet you at the Florean ice cream store as we are done getting the books."

James nodded with his wife's idea and took off with the kids happy to skip the clothes store. Lily shrunk the purchased books, after an hour an exhausted harry along with happy lily reached the ice cream store to meet their family.

"I am happy you survived that torture harry, I am very proud of you son" Said James in over dramatic way.

Harry just smiled at his father while his mother shot him a look that said "keep quiet or you will on the couch for a month" look that all husbands are afraid off.

Lily asked him to stop his fooling around and said "we are done with all other purchases but now the important one is to get him his wand"

James explained its potter family tradition to go alone into the store to get his wand as all potters had unusual experience with the wand makers.

Harry nodded his consent and went into the oldest store in the bright alley the Ollivenders. When he entered into the store he felt overwhelming presence of different things. He was bombarded with different types of feelings and things he couldn't understand.

When harry was getting drowned in these new things he was smacked on his head and was woken up. He noticed his glasses were taken off and he felt someone speaking to him.

"It's not a good idea to keep a link to your mind open using enchantments child as it is very dangerous and not healthy to you" said a clear voice.

Harry who could not see tried to connect to the mind of the person speaking to talk to him but a gentle hand was placed in his head and h clearly heard the voice again in his head "_I just told you not to reach out child why are you doing it again_" said the voice more loudly with a hint of anger

Harry than said "I am sorry but I have been cursed and can't speak normally"

"Explain" said the voice.

Harry explains that he was cursed and he learnt to mind speak from a Phoenix. He also explained he was using enchanted glasses and ear piercings to see and hear outside world.

Harry suddenly felt a presence on his mind shields and entered into his mindscape to see an old man with glowing silver eyes looking at him strangely.

"It's nice to meet you master artifactor Ollivender" said Harry

Ollivender was surprised "not many people call me that child as people forgot wand crafting is part of artifactor profession and there has not been another artifactor in Europe in last 350 years. May I ask how you know this?" he asked.

"The potter family library is one the largest and unaltered from the last 700 years. There were some mentions in old diaries that explained me about mages and artifactors were responsible of creating magical foci to young mages" said harry.

Ollivender warned harry "that's dangerous knowledge you have child not many people know true history anymore and I suspect only few people have that knowledge and people disappeared for having such information. It better you never mention this to anyone this information now I will teach you how to truly close your mind"

Ollivender explained the concept of body, magic, mind and soul to harry. The body is the conduct to magic which is controlled by the mind, the mind is gateway to the soul which powers the body which takes the magic from the nature and stores it in the body. Keeping a connection to the outside world with mind is dangerous without having a soul guardian which will protect the soul from outside forces.

"Your interest in learning everything and obsession to be better is not from you. As I have said if you keep your mind open without a guardian than you will take the personality of people that touched your mind. Don't you find it odd for a child to accept his curse so easily?" said Ollivender

Harry was surprised with this information, He thought "Now that I think about I gained interest in learning magic after I foolishly connected to Hogwarts that means the school's magic influenced my desires and my acceptance to my curse is influenced by the Headmaster's personality who wanted to help me. I need to go through all my memories and understand the changes my psychic went through from different sources"

He asked about soul guardian, "A guardian is an aspect of your mind that is created using your magic and will power combining them with your intent of safety and protection of your mind" Ollivender replied

Seeing confused look on Harry's face Ollivender said "Will power is your spiritual energy which is developed from your soul which is used to shape magic and control it, Intent is the instructions you provide your magic think of it like magic as water in a tank, the tank which is your magical core in your body, the pipes as your will power which flows and shapes the water finally the tap as your intent which will open and close to let water out for you to use. We don't time right now so come to my house using floo travel every day until your school starts I will teach how to create a guardian to you"

Harry was happy to learn new things although he was confused to many things Master Ollivender explained but decided to take the gift that presented to him. If what master said is true is he two times older than Headmaster Dumbledore and I can learn many things forgotten from him.

You have good control of your magic so it is better if I get you a custom made wand instead of premade first wand used for training said Ollivender

Both harry and ollivendor went into the workshop and after an hour harry left the store with his new wand along with a wrist holster.

When harry came out he saw his father waiting for him in the broomstick store in front of Ollivenders.

James seeing his son said "you took a couple of hours to get you wand let go home as your mother left as the kids were hungry, we will talk about your wand later when we are in private at home"

Harry nodded and left along with his father and his Auror guards. They reached Potter manor as it is safer than Minister's residence using a portkey.

After dinner James led harry to his study and asked him about his wand.

Harry said "I got a 13 inch custom wand made of Kabbalah the tree of life with a unicorn tail core with spirit bird ash mixed with phoenix tears. The wand is bound with freely given blood of a Reem and a tiny focus pale Rudy. The wand works with all neutral and light side magic but will not work for good for dark arts"

James was surprised normally wizards get their custom made wands almost a century of their magical maturity i.e., around 115 to 125 years which is end stages of modern wizards. He is happy his son got a custom wand for all light which is healing and neutral magic charms, transfiguration, wards, runic magic and curse breaking.

He is not blind like his wife who loves their kids too much to forget their faults, James knew his son has obsession with magic and with his talent if turn to a dark lord all his friends and allies sacrifice will be destroyed. He also knew his obsession may turn to different things once he gets older and he is planning to turn it into pranks, family and girls to stop him from gaining unhealthy interest in other dangerous things.

James planned to give him the marauders map and his invisibility cloak to push him to pranks. He promised himself to never let his son become a monster he almost become nobody knew James potter learned dark magic after his parents death if it wasn't for Remus in his 7th year he would have become a monster and killed his best friend Sirius in fit of rage.

After reading the Family Grimoire after his majority he knew that potter family is descended from Peverells who were cursed by a death for trying to open the veil between Life and death. He also knew his family relation to many dark lords through Peverells, the potters stayed neutral in many conflicts and slowly broke their curse by marrying new bloods which are crudely called Muggle born or mudbloods he was happy with his marriage the cycle to lily broke the curse to all his younger children other than his eldest. When he was thinking this he remembered his father manipulations of him which encouraged him to pranks but it backfired on him when he didn't learn control of himself so he decided to come clean to his son.

Finally after 30 minutes of thinking he said "Harry I was trying to protect you just as my father tried to protect me but I will not make the same mistake as him by keeping you uninformed and manipulate you so take this book it is the Family Grimoire and I am giving you permission to read it along with access to Head of the family's secret library which is located near the ward room. The password is _'Defiance'_ only potter blood is allowed so please don't let your mother know this"

Harry was bombarded with many emotions; he is still shocked with news from maser ollivendor now his father's change made him lose composure. Few minutes later harry told him all about his training and Olliverdor's offer.

James knew about all his training from the house elves and portraits but was surprised with his son's knowledge from Lily and offer from a master wandcrafter. He gave permission to train and informed his son that he will get dueling trainer for the next month to protect himself as minster of magic son and potter heir.

Until sept 1 harry trained with different trainers from dueling to potions to make his life easy at Hogwarts. He also learned to create a mind guardian which is a also his animagus form from Ollivendor.

Animagus form is your inner spirit animal which protects the soul but due to opening my mind to various sources I have not developed my own animal but copied different aspects from other people. With harsh training from Master Ollivendor harry managed to make this aspects as his own and gained different animal spirits.

Harry gained Hawk from Albus Dumbledore, Owl from his mother, horse from his father, Coyote from Remus, tiger from Sirius and a turtle from the old Wizard from Unspeakable. He also gained some aspects from Hogwarts, Fawkes and himself but they are too mixed up and not developed to form a guardian. Ollivendor said he might gain more guardians in the future as he grow old and learn different lessons he explained he have 17 forms and it was rumored merlin had 120 forms like a shape shifter in his long life after learning many things. Harry mediated to understand all his aspects to strengthen his magic and mind.

Although harry was learning many things he still thought he is still missing something after going through all his memories and lessons from Ollivendor he concluded his lack of real experience and wisdom to truly develop himself.

On the last day of his lessons "Harry you have just started your journey so please don't rush to grow up take your time understand and take everything inside. We will continue your lesson next summer as my real apprentice if you manage to gain true sight" said Mater Ollivendor Cryptically.

Harry reached the train station with his family. Lily potter was fussing with worry about his blind son and James was worried about his mental health knowing how cruel children to people different from them.

After a tearful good bye from his parents and siblings harry boarded the train and got ready to face new challenges from his unofficial master and father.


End file.
